


One Night Stands

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, babies happen, mentions of sexytimes but nothing graphic, well a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS!AU: They meet at a bar, end up having what they think is a one night stand only for Emma to find out weeks later that she's pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only thoughts running through her mind that night were of having a night free of stress and worries and filled with fun. And perhaps a ~~little~~ lot of pleasure. And fun and pleasure she got.

His name was Killian. He insisted on her remembering it before they were hammered, claiming a gentleman always shared his name with the woman he spent his evenings with, no matter the circumstances. And _gods_ was his name the most amazing thing to moan out in the midst of ecstasy; _especially_ after her third orgasm. That man knew how to keep a woman happy.

Their escapade started with him rescuing her from a rather unwanted and unwarranted creep constantly trying to flirt with her, playing the boyfriend card just long enough to make the weirdo scuffle off with a bruised ego. She thanked him with idle chat over a drink she bought him until the next thing she knew, they were huddled in a booth, well on their way to drunk, laughing their asses off. In moments of more lucid awareness, Emma found herself leaning into his space, fingers tracing along the vein in his neck or down the half unbuttoned collar of his dress shirt, brushing over the dark hair barely visible in the low light offered them.

Hands began to wander, warm, surprisingly soft lips found her neck, and her fingers buried themselves in his even softer hair, her tugging only increasing in urgency as she felt her body react to his ministrations. In a matter of minutes their tabs were paid off and she was pulling him into a waiting taxi, her hands slipping under the hem of his now rumpled shirt as he gave the driver his address, the last word enunciated with a groan as she not so gently bit his neck.

It was a miracle they kept their actions mostly public friendly on the ride back when, in comparison, she had Killian pressed against the wall of his apartment as soon as he shut the door behind them, her lips crashing down on his in a bruising kiss. Their movements were only slightly fumbled from the alcohol in their blood as he picked her up, her legs around his waist anchoring her in place, and he carried her across his rather large and _very_ nice abode to his bedroom and the massive bed waiting for them.

She wasn’t sure she’d be able to move in the morning. That man had a _wicked_ tongue and he knew how to use it. And his fingers. Dear _lord_ , she could swear he was even better with those digits of his. Killian had skill and he knew it. Not to mention enough courtesy to leave a woman not wanting.

Emma woke just as the sun was rising, planning on dressing and disappearing before he would know any better, only to be disappointed when she felt him stir behind her, followed by warmth blow across her back as lips brushed across her shoulder blade.

“What’s the rush, love?” Her stomach flipped. Was _that_ what his voice seriously sounded like? Her hungover brain couldn’t remember it sounding so perfect the night before.

“One person usually leaves after a one-night stand,” she pointed out, stifling a yawn as she stretched and turned over to look at him.

“Fair point.” Killian chuckled, the noise still filled with sleep. “Do you mind allowing me to be a gentleman one last time by making you breakfast before you go?”

After a moment’s thought, she smiled and hummed her agreement, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to let the gorgeous Brit lying next to her feed her before she left and most likely never saw him again.

A month later, much to Emma’s horror, she’d discover that the free breakfast wasn’t the last thing Killian had to offer her. She was late. Two weeks late, to be exact. She refused to believe it, too scared to take a test to confirm what deep down she already knew. It was another two weeks before she finally forced herself to confront the truth; morning sickness was a telltale sign that was almost never wrong.

The instant she saw the little plus sign on the plastic stick she started to freak out. _How the hell did she get pregnant? What was she supposed to do?_ She couldn’t do this alone! She can’t raise a kid by herself. But how the hell was she supposed to tell Killian? That night was the only time she’d ever seen him and they never exchanged numbers.

What the fuck was she supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's come to terms with the fact she'll be raising this child alone. There's no way she's going to give it up and force it to live the life she did. One of an orphan. What happens when, much to her shock, she accidentally runs into Killian on the street months later?

It’d been two months since Emma found out she was pregnant and she was definitely starting to show it, yet still insisted on hiding it with over-sized shirts and flowing fabrics. She was certain she’d never see Killian again, but wasn’t quite so certain if she was happy with that certainty or not. Raising a child wasn’t easy when you had a partner to help you, being a single parent made it that much more difficult. She was grateful she at least had a job that paid well and an apartment that was big enough to accommodate the soon-to-be addition to her life.

Going through a pregnancy _knowing_ you’re on your own makes it a little easier, the worries about being left by your other half non-existent. And Emma was growing content with knowing she’d be raising this kid by herself, slowly realizing how much she wanted to have the presence of a kid around to give some sort of real meaning in her life beyond working, eating, and sleeping.

So it was _quite_ the surprise and shock when she accidentally— and literally— ran into the man responsible for her current state down the street from her apartment.

“Bloody hell!” he cursed ( _oh, how she never realized how much she missed his accent)_ , hands wrapping around her arms to steady both of them before either fell from the impact. “I’m so sorry, lo— _Emma_?”

“Uh- yeah…hi…” she responded, stumbling slightly over her words, not really knowing how to react to the return of his existence, except to tighten her jacket over her rounding stomach, hoping to hide the evidence from him.

Killian laughed and that wide, bright, toothy smile she remembered perfectly appeared and she found herself blushing for some unknown reason. “Bloody hell, lass. It’s been a while. How’ve you been?”

Her mouth fell open for a second, unsure of how to respond at first. “I’m fine. Just doing the usual, working my ass off to get a paycheck like everyone else,” she finally gave her answer, eyes darting to the building behind Killian to avoid his brilliant, _beautiful_ blue gaze.

He laughed again and _damn it_ those dimples appeared, causing her gaze to return to his face and failing miserably in trying to keep her distance with him. Truthfully, she’d no idea why she was trying to, surprised to find herself not relieved that the father of the kid growing inside her was standing right there, obviously still interested in her on some level. “Are you busy tonight? We should get a drink and catch up. If you’d like.”

Emma’s cheeks flushed further. “I can’t.” Her answer was quick, reacting to the fact she couldn’t _drink_ , and not because she had something interfering with spending an evening with him.

“How about tomorrow night, then?”

“I can’t, Killian,” she repeated, trying to understand why she wasn’t offering a different suggestion, or just agreeing and ordering a Coke or something. Her eyes dropped to the ground this time, arms crossing over her stomach.

“Oh.” His shoulders dropped, smile faltered slightly, and his tone was one of realization, and Emma was absurdly curious if his assumptions were correct or not. This would all be so much easier if he was able to guess that he got her pregnant. “Forgive me, love. I should’ve realized three months to catch you again would be too late.”

_You’re not the one who’s late_ , she wanted to blurt out. Instead, she shook her head, the smallest of smiles appearing; a smile that she’d no reason to show. “I’m not seeing someone else,” she explained, slowly bringing her head up to look at him, catching his gaze and causing her breath to catch in her chest as she stared into that perfect shade of blue. “I just can’t get _drinks_ with you.”

Killian’s head tilted slightly to the side, forcing his bangs to fall across his forehead, making him look even more stupidly attractive than he already was, with a look of slight confusion in his beautiful ocean eyes. Her hands and arms instinctively tightened around her stomach, almost cradling it, and the movement caught his attention. She could see the instant the light bulb went off in his head, considering how wide his eyes got. “ _Oh_.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to laugh. “’Oh’? Is that all you offer when you find out a woman’s pregnant?” she teased, surprised at how easy it was despite the situation.

His cheeks turned red this time, making her smile in amusement. “I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t— that was rude of me. You seems to be doing well. But-” He cut himself off, looking hesitant to continue whatever thought was running through his head. A thought she was certain she knew.

“But I just said I’m not seeing anyone,” she finished for him. He just nodded and scratched the back of his neck with a finger. “That’s because I haven’t gone out with anyone else since we met.” Maybe if she hinted at the truth, Killian would figure it out himself and _he’d_ be the one to get the words out in the open.

It took him a couple minutes, but she could see his mind reeling and putting the pieces together. As soon as it clicked, his hand rubbed across his mouth and jaw, turning in a half circle before looking back at Emma. “You’re pregnant. With my kid.” The words were finally out, and all she could do was nod and watch as he carded his hand through his hair. “Are you certain it’s mine?”

“I haven’t slept with anyone else since then,” she answered, arms falling to her side, letting her red leather jacket fall open. “Look, Killian. I’m not expecting anything from you. I wasn’t even planning on ever telling you. Mostly because I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. But now that you do know, that doesn’t change anything. I don’t expect you to want anything to do with me or this. Your life is still the same. Just forget about me.”

She went to turn and continue down the street to her apartment when his hand wrapped around her arm with a loose grip. “I’m not going to forget about you and our kid, Emma.”

“You don’t have to pretend to care. I can do this myself. Don’t think you have an obligation here.”

“I’m not pretending.”

She could tell from the tone of Killian’s voice that he wasn’t, that he was being truthful. Sensing that this conversation was _far_ from over, she looked in the direction she was heading then back at him. “My apartment’s just down the street. I don’t want to talk about this in the middle of the street.”

“Lead the way, love.”

Pulling her arm from his grasp, Emma walked silently, and quickly, back to her building, not once turning around to make sure he was still following until she unlocked her door and stepped through, silently inviting him inside.

“I don’t have much to offer food or drink wise…” she apologized, kicking her shoes off by the door and slipping out of her jacket, which she tossed on the back of her couch.

“I can order something if I find myself starving to death.”

Emma felt the corner of her lips curling up, the tension in her shoulders easing away just from the thought that Killian was reacting to this better than she expected him to.

“A kid, huh?” he offered as he wandered into the front room as well, hands folded over the opposite arm.

“Yup. And a tough one at that, if you go by the fucking ridiculous morning sickness I had,” Emma mumbled as she dropped onto the couch and sprawled across it, motioning for him to sit down in one of the chairs, which he did.

“With my genes, I’d expect nothing less.” Killian grinned, seemingly already at ease. “You really weren’t going to ever tell me?”

“How could I? The night we slept together was the only time I’ve ever seen you. And you didn’t exactly give me your number between sex and breakfast. Or the sex after that.”

“Perhaps we should exchange numbers now, seeing as you’re having my child.”

Emma frowned, brows wrinkling as she looked up at the ceiling. “Killian-”

“Don’t, Emma,” he cut her off, forcing her to drop her gaze and look at him again. There was a determination in the way he stared at her. “I know what it’s like to grow up without a parent. Without any parents, if I’m honest. And for the short time I did have a father, he was always putting himself first. I’m not going to let my own child live a life without their father around. Not when I know they exist.”

Whatever she was going to say in response died in her throat as she felt her eyes sting, forcing herself to blink away the unwanted tears. Buried memories and emotions from her past were threatening to drown her and force her to remember the loveless life of abandonment she suffered through from the moment she was born. A life she swore to herself she wouldn’t let her kid have. Even if they didn’t have their father in their life, Emma would love them and raise them the way she wasn’t.

The muttered curse from Killian brought her out of her thoughts and was startled when she realized he was now standing in front of her. “Bloody hell, I’m sorry, love. Are you alright?”

Wiping away the couple of tears that did manage to escape, Emma sat up and nodded. “I’m fine,” she assured him with the barest hint of a smile. Two orphans raising a kid together. Perhaps things would turn out better than she hoped. “I want you in their life. In my life.”

Orphans have to stick together, right?

“As you wish.” 


End file.
